La navidad no es tan mala
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: Si…. ¿cómo podría ser una navidad mala si tu mejor amiga te da un segundo regalo y un beso en un mismo día?- se preguntó Danny
1. Chapter 1

_**Holiss a todos espero que se la estén pasando bien... y bueno solo quería desearles una feliz navidad** (un poco adelantada pero bueno :D)_

 _ **Espero que la pasen lindo y estén al lado de sus seres queridos y haya amor armonía, paz y todo eso que desde mi punto de vista siempre deberíamos tener muy presente en nuestra vida** (_ _siempre me desvió del tema xD)_

 _ **Ya enserio,**_ _ **siendo honesta espero que todos y todas las pasen muy bien y sean alegres**_ _(no medio amargados como Danny Fenton, *pobresito lo pusieron a rimar jajaja*)_ _**todo es bonito y aunque hay lado malos, también hay lados buenos y positivos :D**_

 ** _y como dice esa imagen que hace unos días vi..._**

 ** _¡Paz, bendiciones y amor para todos! y de nuevo ¡Feliz Navidad! y por si no escribo nada hasta después de año nuevo pues ..._**

 ** _¡Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo! o ¡Felices fiestas!_**

 ** _Y ahora si después de todo lo anterior solo quiero aclarar algo antes de que comience el one short_**

 _Danny, Tucker y Sam tienen 7 años_

 _Jazz tiene 8-9 años_

 ** _ah una cosa mas este one short fue diseñado especialmente para ustedes y también para celebrar estas fiestas :3_**

 ** _(aun sigo pensando si hacerle una segunda parte con ellos de grandes, si les agrada la idea.. por fa díganlo en los comentarios :D )_**

 ** _Espero que les guste *w* y nos vemos después_**

 _ **ShaydeBlack**_

* * *

 ***LA NAVIDAD NO ES TAN MALA***

* * *

 ** _En un edificio llamado Fenton Words_**

Vamos Danny deja de estar amargado - dijo un niño de ojos verdes agua que tenía puesta una boina roja en la cabeza y vestía con una playera amarilla y un pantalón pescador verde

Déjame Tucker, tu no lo entiendes …- dijo un niño de ojos azules y cabello negro vestido con una playera blanca que tenía como estampa un pequeño cohete rojo y un pantalón de mezclilla

Vamos Danny no seas gruñón. ¡Es Navidad! - dijo ahora una niña de cabello negro corto atado con dos minis coletas, vestida con una blusa morada que tenía como estampa una araña negra, y una falda color negro

¡Tú también Sam!- grito Danny indignado -¡¿Por qué todo el mundo está en mi contra?!

¡Hay ya me arte! Sam quédate con don gruñón, yo mejor me voy a jugar con Jazz - dijo Tucker cansado para luego salir corriendo tras una niña de cabello naranja corto atado con un listón en forma de moño azul, que estaba leyendo un cuento precisamente sobre la navidad

Danny ya hiciste que Tucker se fuera - reprocho, cruzando sus brazos algo molesta

Sam, No me regañes que no eres mi mama

Ojala lo fuera para jalarte las orejas por burro - murmuró molesta para luego reír un poco

¡Oye!, No soy un burro - se quejó cruzando también sus brazos

Pues no actúes como uno y se feliz, es navidad y todos deben ser alegres- dijo sonriendo para luego dar una vuelta con sus brazos extendidos. Danny la miro y sin poderlo evitar una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente.

¡Pues yo no!- gruño después de un rato dándose cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el punto en su pequeña discusión

Vamos Danny ¿por qué no? -pregunto cansada la pequeña mirándolo un poco harta con sus ojos color amatista que tanto la caracterizaban

Bien sabes el "por qué" Sam- dijo empezando a molestarse de nuevo

Pero no te ha pasado nada malo y no he escuchado a tus padres discutir sobre Santa Claus - murmuró contrariada

¿Y quién dice que no ocurra en este momento algo malo o mis padres empiecen con sus discusiones absurdas? - cuestiono mirándola cada vez más molesto

Danny... - empezó pero al ver la mirada molesta de su amigo solo suspiro frustrada y negó- Está bien tienes un punto pero no todo es malo... Es un día en el que recibes regalos y además esta navidad tanto Tucker como yo pudimos estar con ustedes aunque sea un rato - dijo acercándose a él y tomarle del hombro

Pero... - dijo Danny mirándola con un poco de tristeza

Pero nada, en este momento estoy contigo- dijo Sam, pero al darse cuenta de la mirada sorprendida de Danny se sonrojo - y Tucker también está contigo... a pesar que en estos momentos este jugando con tu hermana - corrigió algo rápido quitando su mano del hombro de Danny

Ok, supongo que tienes razón, perdón por no pensar en ti… ustedes antes- disculpo sonrojándose un poco por su desliz

No hay por qué pedir disculpas y para que veas que la navidad no es tan mala, te daré un segundo regalo-dijo recobrando su felicidad

¿Un segundo regalo? Sam no tienes que ... -intento decir más su amiga solo negó

Tengo que demostrarte que las navidades no son tan malas- interrumpió - Y si estas preocupado por el precio, pues en realidad no es tan caro...- dijo segura empezando a balancearse despreocupada

¿Segura?-cuestiono Danny

Muy segura, aunque tengo que hacerte una pregunta antes - explico después de un momento de meditación

¡¿A si?! ¿Y cuál es esa pregunta?- interrogo Danny confundido

Bueno... ¿Danny quieres un beso? - pregunto Sam mirándole expectante

Danny la miro en shock, su boca bajo y subió como si fuera un pez fuera del agua - ¿qué?- susurro entre confuso e incrédulo

¿Que si quieres un beso? - pregunto de nuevo muy quitada de la pena

¡¿Qué?!, ¿pero para que quieres saber eso? - pregunto el sonrojado hasta las orejas mientras su amiga solo enarcaba una ceja y ladeaba su cabeza un poco

Bueno no es obvio, quiero saber si te gustara tu regalo antes de dártelo- explico logrando que Danny abriera sus ojos cual platos de mesa

¡¿Ese es mi regalo?! - pregunto exaltado y la oji-violeta solo frunció el ceño

¡Hey no grites!- le reprendió para luego mirarlo de manera triste- Si ese era, pero al parecer no te gusta la idea- murmuró cabizbaja mirando ahora a sus zapatos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

¡¿Que?!- grito alarmado meneando sus manos con desesperación- Sam no es eso es que... No crees que somos muy ... Chicos para esas cosas- pregunto sonrojándose un poco

Sam levanto su mirada y lo vio de forma confundida - Danny... No tienes por qué intentar arreglar esto… A ti no te gusta la idea y lo comprendo será mejor que te de algo que si te guste- dijo aun triste - aunque es una lástima... Pues creo que si te terminaran gustando - murmuró empezando a caminar con un aura un poco depresiva

Danny la miro sorprendido y después de sonrojo

\- ¿como que le terminaría gustando un beso de Sam, su mejor amiga?- se preguntó curioso y un poco nervioso pues juro sentir algo raro en su estómago- Sam no te vayas, yo... Si quiero un beso- le dijo deteniéndola del brazo

Sam lo miro sorprendida - Danny si no quieres, no es a fuerzas…

Si quiero- dijo Danny de forma automática logrando sorprenderse el solo

¿Enserio? Danny te aseguro ¡No te arrepentirás!- dijo emocionada acercándose

Danny la miro y se sonrojo un poco - ¿eso crees? - pregunto de forma tímida y Sam asintió efusivamente

¡Claro! Y ahora solo cierra los ojos - indico

Danny la miro y se sonrojo aún más que antes. Asintió y cerro sus ojos

No lo abras entiendes- ordeno y Danny asintió nuevamente. Después de un momento un ruido de envoltura se escuchó. Danny frunció el ceño - ¿que era ese ruido?- se pregunto

Muy bien ahora abre la boca - dijo Sam.

Danny se sonrojo como un loco - A si no se supone que son los besos -pensó confundido

¿Qué?- dijo abriendo sus ojos y ver a su amiga con un pequeño chocolate entre dos de sus dedos a punto de dárselo apenas abriera un poco la boca

Danny que te dije- dijo asiendo un pequeño puchero - Ash, ahora ya no me podrás decir que sabor es ... -expreso molesta para luego suspirar resignada y tomar una de las manos de su amigo aun petrificado y un tanto decepcionado por tal descubrimiento - Bien como sea…. toma este es tu beso de chocolate espero que te guste y le des una oportunidad ya que este no es un chocolate feo como el que te vendió aquel tipo en la navidad pasada y te termino intoxicando - aclaro sonriendo nerviosa

Danny la miro sin expresión y luego miro de la misma forma al chocolate- ¿Entonces era esto a lo que te referías?- pregunto aun intentando procesar la información

Si... ¿A que más me pude referir? - pregunto confusa dejando a su amigo algo sonrojado, aunque triste nuevamente

A nada... -contesto antes de mirar el chocolate y comerlo- mmm… Está muy rico Sam -dijo de forma forzada y la oji-violeta solo negó de nuevo

¡Hay ¿por qué no dejarás de ser un amargado?! - dijo divertida empezando a caminar un poco mientras Danny la seguía

Porque tú no has encontrado la forma de hacerme feliz - contesto logrando que esta lo mirara mal

Algún día, lo hare - juro Sam con determinación mientras Danny solo la miro sonriendo

No lo creo - dijo juguetón

No lo dudes algún día amarás la navidad igual o mas que yo-aseguro divertida

Jack mira ¡pero que lindos!- grito una mujer de ojos violetas y cabello rojizo Maddie Fenton, sorprendiendo a ambos niños - Están bajo un muérdago- dijo juntando sus manos- ¡Jack una cámara!- grito mientras tanto Danny como Sam abrían sus ojos y miraban hacia arriba, confirmando que si estaban debajo de un muérdago

Vamos niños, dense un beso- indico Maddie tomando una cámara instantánea entre sus manos

¿que?- pensaron ambos sonrojándose

Pero… Mama ella es…- intento reclamar Danny más su reclamo quedo en el olvido al sentir los pequeños pero suaves labios de su mejor amiga justo en su cachete

Un flash de cámara se escuchó justo en ese momento y todo quedo en silencio

Wow no pensé que lo hiciera- fue lo primero que escucho Danny

¡Cállate Tucker!- dijo Sam sonrojada cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño

¡Mira Jack son tan tiernos!- grito de nuevo Maddie sacando la foto de la cámara- ¡Esto se va al álbum de los recuerdos! - declaro sonriendo aún mas

¡Danny y Sam se gustan! ¡Se besan debajo de un muérdago! - cantaron Jazz y Tucker siendo ahora perseguidos por una Sam furiosa e indignada

¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Los dos apenas lo atrape, serán fantasmas!- grito corriendo tras ellos sin enterarse que cierto amigo suyo la miraba sonriendo feliz, mientras agarra a la mejilla donde había recibido el beso

¡Fantasmas ¿dónde?!- grito un hombre gordo y de traje naranja, Jack Fenton sacando un arma anti- fantasmas

¡Jack guarda esa arma!- grito Maddie

¡Ahh! ¡Mama ayúdanos!- grito Jazz corriendo, intentando esconderse de Sam

¡Danny!- grito Tucker- ¡Reacciona!- grito al ver aun a su amigo paralizado y con una sonrisa tonta en su cara

En definitiva la navidad no es tan mala - fue lo único que pensó Danny aun sonrojado y sintiendo un montón de mariposas en el estómago, ignorando todo el alboroto armado a su alrededor

¡DANNY! - gritaron Jazz y Tucker, ahora amarrados con las luces del árbol de navidad - ¡Sam suéltanos!- gritaron de nuevo

¡Para que me molestan!- grito la pequeña Sam molesta

¡Jack no le dispares al árbol!

Si…. ¿cómo podría ser una navidad mala si tu mejor amiga te da un segundo regalo y un beso en un mismo día?- se preguntó Danny aun en las nubes mientras tanto el árbol de navidad se quemaba y ahora todos corrían intentando a pagarlo a tiempo

\- Ahora si me gusta mucho la navidad- pensó feliz

¡Jack para que le disparaste al árbol! ¡Sam Ya no los volveremos a molestar!


	2. Feliz Navidad Danny

_*****_ **Feliz Navidad Danny** _ *****_

* * *

 _ **Fenton Words**_

A pasado 10 años desde aquel beso - murmuró un chico de unos 17 años, ojos azules y cabello negro mirando con ternura aquella foto que su mama en ese tiempo logro tomarle a el y a su mejor amiga - Si tan solo supieras Sam, has logrado con éxito que me guste la navidad - dijo antes de dejar la foto dentro de un cajón y caminar directo a su ventana la cual ahora estaba cubierta por nieve - siempre me va a gustar esta festividad - pensó antes de recoger un poco de ropa, depositándola en un cesto y salir de su habitación

Por eso me encargo de preparar todo - dijo sonriendo mientras baja por unas escaleras y veía a su hermana tarareando una canción navideña mientras cargaba una caja de adornos para el árbol - será mejor que me apresure y todo esté listo antes de que llegue Sam - pensó sonriendo mas

 _ **En unas calles lejos de Fenton Works**_

¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el regalo para Danny?- pregunto un afroamericano de unos 17 años mirando con interés a una chica de ojos violetas de su misma edad

Tucker ya sabes cuál es su regalo te lo he dicho como unas 20 veces - murmuró cansada - y ahora dime ¿cuál es tu interés en que te lo repita una vez más? - pregunto molesta

Bueno en primera es muy divertido escucharte decirlo tan despreocupada y en segundo siempre que lo dices recuerdo las caras en estado de shock y sorpresa de Dash, Paulina y todos los demás de la lista A - explico empezando a reír

¿Ah si? - dijo molesta frunciendo el ceño- Pero aun no entiendo por qué te ríes, ¿cual es la gracia? y sobre todo explícame ¿a que te refieres con eso de escucharme tan despreocupada? - cuestiono cruzando sus brazos

Hay Sam- dijo divertido Tucker para luego reír

Tucker, es enserio ¿de que hablas?- gruño deteniéndole

Sam solo dime de nuevo ¿que es lo que le vas a regalar a Danny?- dijo Tucker mirándola seriamente

Ya te dije que lo mismo de todos los años- contesto harta

Bien, su regalo es lo mismo que todos los años pero dime ¿que es exactamente? - dijo Tucker empezando a cansarse

¿Pero eso que tiene de especial?- cuestiono molesta

Solo dilo Sam - ordeno la oji-violeta lo miro para luego suspirar

Yo le voy a regalar unos besos... - dijo frustrada - y ahora pregunto de nuevo... ¿Qué tiene de especial ese regalo que a todo mundo lo impresiona?- grito alzando sus manos mientras su amigo la miraba con incredulidad

Genial acabo de descubrir que Danny no es el despistado en esta historia - murmuró Tucker empezando a caminar de nuevo

¡Tucker!- le grito Sam corriendo un poco intentando alcanzarlo - Explícamelo, porque yo no estoy entendiendo nada. Ya le pregunté a mi abuela y me dijo que era muy inocente... Le comente a Jazz y casi me psico-analiza… le dije a Valeri y al final me dijo despistada ¿Por qué todos me dicen cosas como esas?- pregunto de nuevo muy frustrada

No se tal vez será porque tú eres ahora la despistada - dijo algo burlón para luego reír de nuevo

¡Tucker esto es enserio!-dijo molesta, más el afroamericano seguía riendo - Tucker si no dejas de reír te juro que te rompo esa estúpida PDA- amenazo quitándole su PDA

¡No! ¡Mi preciosa no!- grito horrorizado - Bien te lo explicaré pero no cometas una locura -dijo nervioso - Sam... ese regalo yo sé que no es malo pues te refieres a chocolates, pero cuando tú los llamas besos... bueno se interpreta otra cosa- explico

¿Cómo?- dijo aún más confundida que antes mientras Tucker solo se palmeaba la frente frustración

Sam ¿te acuerdas cuando estuviste debajo del muérdago junto a Danny y su mama les dijo que se dieran un beso y yo le susurre a Jazz que no lo harías y tú al escucharme, le diste un beso en el cachete? - pregunto

Sam asintió y se sonrojo ante ese recuerdo - prometiste que no hablarías de eso- le recordó un poco enojada y avergonzada

Si lo sé pero... ¿ahora entiendes la diferencia de ese beso, con tu beso de chocolate? - pregunto algo nervioso

Oh... - fue todo lo que dijo la oji-violeta antes de abrir sus ojos cual platos y sonrojarse con furia - Entonces fue por eso que Danny se sonrojo la primera vez que le pregunté - pensó mirando a Tucker aún más roja que antes - pero... entonces ¿por qué me pidió que le siguiera regalando lo mismo?¿Por qué nunca me dijo que mi pregunta inocente se podía mal interpretar? - se preguntó nuevamente confundida

Sam estas bien ... ¡Hey!- dijo Tucker intentando hacer que reaccionará

¿He? Tucker... Si ... Si estoy bien- murmuró sin emoción - Vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde - dijo empezando a caminar con una mirada pensativa

¿Ok? - murmuro Tucker siguiéndola mientras el silencio se hacía presente - Creo que no fue buena idea decirle la verdad -pensó preocupado- Ojala Danny no sufra las consecuencias...

 _ **Fenton Words**_

Pero que lindo les quedo todo- dijo Maddie mirando los adornos, el árbol y la comida que tanto Danny como Jazz habían preparado para la navidad

Si les quedo todo muy bien, bien hecho chicos- felicito Jack agarrando un poco de galletas recién horneadas

Gracias mama, gracias papa- dijo Danny sonriendo algo orgulloso por su trabajo bien hecho

Si gracias ... Aunque deberían felicitar más a Danny, él fue el que estuvo al pendiente de todo, como por ejemplo... El árbol y los adornos -dijo Jazz sonriendo divertida - y eso que según a él no le gusta para nada la navidad - agrego logrando que su hermano la mirara mal

Jazz... - gruño Danny a punto de empezar una discusión

Jazz sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto, a Danny si le gusta la navidad, solo que finge para que Sam le dé su segundo regalo - intervino Jack dándole un codazo insinuador a Danny

¡Papa!- grito sonrojado

¿Eso es cierto? ¡oh pero que lindos son!- chillo Maddie sonrojando más a Danny

¡Mama!- grito y el timbre sonó

Yo abro - dijo Jazz rápidamente - pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, ¡a Tucker y **_Sam_**!- grito jalando a ambos chicos de sus manos obligándolos a entrar - ¡Pasen! ¡Pasen!- dijo tomando con una de sus manos el brazo de Tucker mientras con la otra empujaba con algo de fuerza a Sam contra Danny

Pero que recibimiento - dijo Sam algo sorprendida y molesta antes de ver a Danny y sonrojarse levemente

Lo mismo digo- dijo Tucker, mirando a Jazz algo confundido y sonrojado

¡¿Chicos quieren ver la nueva arma anti fantasmas?! - pregunto Jack emocionado

Ugh claro- murmuró Tucker

Jazz sonrió y asintió igual

Esta bie… - Intento decir Danny

Yo paso señor Fenton... Prefiero antes hablar con Danny - intervino Sam logrando que todos la miraran sorprendidos

Hay no- pensó Tucker empezando a ponerse un poco pálido, cosa que por supuesto tanto Maddie y Jazz notaron enseguida

Solo será un momento- explico Sam

¿Está bien? Chicos? ... - dijo Maddie algo preocupada- Estaremos haya abajo por si nos necesitan- dijo para luego ir junto con su esposo Jack al sótano seguido de Tucker y Jazz

¿Que sucede? - le susurro Jazz confundida

Ugh... Bueno creo que cometí un error- contesto Tucker antes de desaparecer de la vista de Danny y Sam los cuales escucharon perfectamente esas palabras

Sam, ¿sabes que le sucede a Tucker? - pregunto Danny algo nervioso pues la oji-violeta solo miraba sin expresión por donde se habían ido su familia y Tucker - ¿Sam que tienes?- pregunto ahora si preocupado

Danny ... Puedo hacerte una pregunta - dijo logrando que este parpadeara

Si?, claro - murmuró

Me puedes decir ¿qué entendiste esa vez que te pregunte si querías un beso? - interrogo dejando a Danny en shock

¿Qué?-susurro

¿Qué entendiste?- cuestionó de nuevo logrando que este se sonrojara

Yo... ¿Entender? Yo entendí... Que me darías un beso - murmuró casi tartamudeando

Sam lo miro de nuevo, enarco una ceja y entonces recordó la plática que tuvo antes de entrar a la casa de Danny

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _Tucker...- dijo Sam deteniéndolo de nuevo_

 _¿Si Sam?_

 _¿Por qué crees tú que Danny no me dijo nada, aun sabiendo el doble sentido de esa pregunta?-le pregunto_

 _Sinceramente no lo sé, ¿por qué no le preguntas? - contesto_

 _Es que ...no lo sé Tucker ... Creo que no me diría la verdad... Y bueno se terminaría incomodando y avergonzando pues él fue el que me pidió que cada vez que le diera ese regalo, le hiciera la misma pregunta - explico - aunque eso es muy raro porque creo que de alguna forma a Danny le gusta esa pregunta- dijo de nuevo sonrojándose un poco_

 _Obviamente le gusta esa pregunta, el es demasiado obvio en realidad...- Comento Tucker y Sam solo enarco una ceja_

 _¿Es demasiado obvio?_

 _Si es demasiado obvio con sus emociones_

 _Emociones?, ¿como es eso?- pregunto y Tucker trago duro_

 _Sam creo que deberíamos entrar ahora - dijo nervioso_

 _No yo no voy a entrar hasta que me expliques ¿a qué te refieres?_

 _Danny me va a matar- pensó Tucker antes de verla y suspirar - ¿Sam que sientes por Danny?-pregunto y ella quedo estática_

 _¿Que sentía por Danny?-pensó confusa -¿por Danny... Sentir algo?_

 _-Pero… si yo siento muchas cosas- pensó confundida recordando el agradecimiento que le tuvo esa vez que la salvo de esa fantasma loca que quería que comiera carne o esa vez que Dash la empujo y Danny, la defendió prefiriéndola a ella antes que a los populares. La ternura que le provocaba cada vez que le hace esos ojos de cachorro. La admiración, respecto y lealtad, que le tenía cada vez que ella veía como la defendía a ella o a otras personas que sufrieran abusos. Los celos y rabia que le causaba cada vez que una chica se le aceraba siendo ya fuera Fenton (conocido en la escuela como el defensor de los más débiles ) o Phantom (conocido en la ciudad como el héroe fantasmal) solo para coquetearle o invitarlo a salir. La alegría y felicidad que sentía cada vez que lo veía sonreír o rechazaba a esas chicas._

 _Sentir? … sentir …¿qué?- se preguntó de nuevo mirando a Tucker contrariada_

 _¿Sam estas enamorada de Danny?-pregunto y ella no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos en shock_

 _Enamorada de Danny - pensó intentando entender_

 _Sam…-inteto decir Tucker más la oji-violeta miro a otro lado_

 _Tucker, ¿Danny está enamorado de mi?-pregunto de vuelta y Tucker quedo como piedra_

 _Yo…_

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Danny ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?-pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos, mirando a su amigo con un brillo extraño en sus ojos

Ugh… Supongo que si…- dijo Danny empezando a ponerse nervioso pues Sam se acerco

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _Dime la verdad Tucker… no querrás que te amenace con tu PDA de nuevo - dijo cansada_

 _Si Sam, si lo está - contesto algo alarmado. Sam nuevamente quedo sin expresión_

 _Tucker..- dijo después de un momento_

 _¿Si, Sam? -pregunto temeroso_

 _No sé si yo amo a Danny - confeso de forma triste_

 _Ohh - dijo Tucker verdaderamente preocupado - Entonces ¿por qué no lo averiguas? -intento_

 _¿Y cómo?- pregunto frustrada_

 _Bueno porque no le haces la misma pregunta de todos los años solo que esta vez sea enserio- aconsejo_

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

¿Danny quieres un beso?-pregunto mirándole a los ojos

Danny la miro confundido pues aun no le había dado su primer regalo de navidad, mas después de un momento sonrió divertido - si Sam quiero que me des un beso - dijo emocionado

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _¿Y si no funciona?-pregunto Sam mirando a Tucker - Me refiero a que si me doy cuenta que no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos-dijo algo asustada_

 _Pues por lo menos le darás el mejor regalo de navidad que puede recibir un chico enamorado - respondió intentando calmarla y calmarse - Diablos Tucker eres un tarado ¿por que tuviste que empezar esta conversación?- se preguntó dándole una sonrisa medio forzada a su amiga y tocar el timbre - metiste la pata - fue lo último que pensó al ver que Sam solo estaba pensativa_

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Laboratorio Fenton**_

-y eso fue lo que paso pero lo que más me molesta de todo esto es que el pobre de Danny terminara por odiar la navidad si Sam lo rechaza - dijo Tucker triste mirando a Jazz y a los señores Fenton

¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?, Por dios ¡hasta aventé a Sam contra mi hermanito menor y resulta que tal vez en estos momentos le está a punto de romper el corazón!- grito furiosa. Todo el mundo abrió sus ojos

¡Oh no!-pensaron todos antes de correr hasta la sala

¿Pero dónde están?-pregunto Maddie confundida

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Hace unos momentos atrás**_

 _Bien Danny te daré tu beso pero… será mejor que te lo de en otro lado ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Sam sonriéndole a Danny este solo enarco una ceja y asintió no muy convencido_

 _¿Y adonde quieres ir?-pregunto. Sam quedo pensativa y después de un momento sonrió de nuevo_

 _Vamos a la colina que está a las afueras de la ciudad - dijo. Danny de nuevo asintió_

 _ok… Pero iremos volando - dijo sonriendo un poco más logrando que Sam se sonrojara un poco mas_

 _Bien Phantom como tu digas …._

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Tiempo actual (Sala Fenton)**_

Diablos y si Sam lo rechazo y ella se fue y Danny destrozado se largó también intentando olvidar- dijo alarmada Jazz

Jazz calmate, no creo que Danny sucediera todo eso …- intento calmarla Maddie

¡Mama es que no entiendes! ¡Danny es un impulsivo de lo peor! ¡Que tal si por despecho se va a la Antártida!- grito como histérica mientras Tucker aun preocupado no pudo evitar reír un poco

Jazz enserio tienes una muy buena imaginación- dijo divertido

¡Tucker mejor cállate que por tu culpa Sam se dio por fin cuenta que los besos no solo son de chocolate!

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Colina de Amity Park**_

Entonces ¿Sam que paso con mi beso ?-pregunto Danny divertido mirando la ciudad de Amity Park relajado mientras Sam solo enarco una ceja

Enserio quieres el beso… tal vez no te guste - murmuro mirando también la ciudad

¿Y por qué no me gustarían?, Son lo mejor que hay en este planeta - aseguro mirándola fijamente - Además hacen que la navidad no sea tan mala - comento después de un momento al ver que Sam no contestaba

¿Aun odias la navidad?-pregunto entre divertida y asombrada

Bueno …tal vez no tanto como antes- explico despreocupado

A si? ¿Y qué fue lo que hiso que ese odio se disminuyera? -interrogo curiosa

Danny abrió sus ojos y trago un poco - ugh ¿cómo?

Danny por favor contesta si?- suplico y Danny la miro asombrado

¿Has dicho por favor?- murmuro confundido. Sam rodo los ojos y asintió

Contesta...- dijo de nuevo

Fueron tus besos…- respondió sonrojándose y Sam sonrió un poco al sentir como si tuviera mariposas en el estomago

Tal vez si estoy …. Enamorada de Danny -pensó acercándose - ¿Danny quieres un beso?-pregunto Danny parpadeo confundido

Sam creo que te dije que si-i ..-tartamudeo al ver que Sam cada vez se acercaba más a su cara - ¿Sam que haces?-pregunto abriendo sus ojos

Midiendo tu reacción antes de darte tu regalo - dijo con simpleza antes de envolver sus brazos y aplastar sus labios contra los de Danny

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Sala Fenton**_

Cálmate Jazz tal vez nos estamos imaginando lo peor y no sucedió nada- dijo Tucker intentando calmarla

¡Y como lo vamos a saber si no están!- grito nuevamente mientras Jack y Maddie solo negaban divertidos

Jazz eres la hermana mayor y sé que te preocupas por tu hermano pero él ya está grande lo más seguro es que no sucedió nada, pues si hubiera sucedido ya lo sabríamos. Además tu novio está muy arrepentido de cometer esa imprudencia - murmuro Maddie logrando que Jazz dejara de pensar en su hermano y ahora se sonrojara cual tomate

¡Tucker no es mi novio!

¡Jazz no es mi novia!- grito Tucker alarmado logrando que Maddie y Jack sonrieran

Saben será mejor que preparemos todo para la cena, ya se está haciendo tarde- dijo Jack

Pero papa…Tucker enserio no es…

Ella no es…

Nosotros no somos -intentaron decir

¡Oh pero miren están debajo de un muérdago!- grito Maddie - ¡Jack la cámara!- grito y ambos chicos se miraron en shock

¿Qué?-pensaron mirando a arriba y darse cuenta que si estaban debajo de un muérdago

Danny cuando te vea te voy a matar -pensó Jazz antes de ver a Tucker el cual solo se sonrojo también

¿Y qué esperan? Dense el beso-dijo Jack divertido comiendo unas galletas

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Colina de Amity Park**_

Wow…- fue todo lo que pudo decir Danny apenas acabo el beso quedando con una sonrisa tonta en la cara

Lo mismo pienso … - acordó Sam mirándole con una sonrisa

Sam… -dijo Danny después de un momento

Si?

Ese fue el mejor regalo que pude recibir…- comunico sonrojándose un poco -pero no quisiera que solo fuera uno y solo por hoy - murmuro avergonzado

Yo …-comenzó Sam quedando un poco pensativa - Yo tampoco …- finalizo

¿Sam quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto rápidamente tomándola de la mano - Sé que es algo rápido y también sorprendente y más para nuestra edad pero … desde esa navidad… donde me diste mi segundo regalo y un beso debajo de aquel muérdago, yo supe que no podría olvidarte, y que serias la única que me podría hacer feliz, Sam yo te amo - dijo tomándole por el mentón

Danny … yo… también te amo y siempre lo he hecho, solo que tenía que asegurarme y ahora después del beso que te di... sé con certeza que te necesito más de lo que pude imaginar... Danny si … si quiero ser tu novia - acepto y Danny sonrió y sin poderlo evitar más de nuevo la beso

Te amo Sam… - dijo Danny tomando su mano y colocando un anillo color turquesa con dorado - ¿y sabes? Lo has logrado - dijo mirándola

¿Que cosa? -pregunto confundida

Lograste que ame la navidad - dijo divertido

Es cierto … y tu dudando de mi persistencia - dijo sonriéndole feliz

Jamás volveré a dudar - murmuro Danny acercándose de nuevo

Eso espero… porque aun siendo tu novia hare las cosas a mi modo de acuerdo - dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de el

No podía esperarme menos de ti - contesto Danny tomándola por la cintura

Feliz Navidad Danny… Te amo - susurro Sam antes de volverlo a besar

* * *

 ** _holis y bueno al parecer un poco tardado pero si logre terminar esta segunda parte espero que les haya gustado y bueno felices fiestas de nuevo y pásenla muy bien :D_**

 ** _corazonoscuro2016: Holiss y gracias también espero que la estés pasando muy bien y oye es cierto Danny es todo un loquito jejeje (siempre fue un loco hasta en los capítulos originales xD) pero en fin aquí esta la segunda parte, espero que te gustara y gracias por comentar y tambien por avisarme sobre el otro fic, ya lo estoy revisando (aunque sigo sin saber por que se actualizo la historia :S) pero bueno fanfiction anda medio raro xC, lo siento si pensaste que había subido otro cap. espero que no vuelva a suceder... (por lo menos hasta que suba el siguiente cap.) Saludos y paz, amor y prosperidad para ti y toda tu familia :D_**

 ** _Nos vemos después_**

 ** _ShaydeBlack_**


End file.
